


long distance

by kyaappucino



Series: Dirty Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Kinky Selcas, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Sir Kink, multiple use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Babe, what are you wearing?“ Taekwoon’s voice sounded breathless through the speaker, and Wonshik laughed, drawing the curtains of his (their) bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long distance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to queen_sinnamon for the editing (especially when I’m too sleepy to function), all my beta readers, and the anon who requested this prompt :)

“Babe, what are you wearing?“ Taekwoon’s voice sounded breathless through the speaker, and Wonshik laughed, drawing the curtains of his (their) bedroom. 

“Promise not to laugh?” He asked, plugging in the electronic fireplace. The room would still become warm, but without the added fire hazard of real logs.

_“Like we could get any?” Taekwoon’s voice rang in Wonshik’s mind, remembering. “We live in the city.” The younger man had just smiled and whispered, “Okay, let’s pretend it’s a real fireplace,” and he could have sworn Wonshik heard the soft crackling as Taekwoon pushed himself in._

His legs were still in his distressed jeans but he swiftly unbuckled his belt and tore them off, leaving Wonshik in a soft gray hoodie and black Calvin Klein briefs, the outline of his cock evident already.

Long-distance relationship or not, he lived for these little intimate nights with Taekwoon. Neither of them liked this arrangement, but they made do. “I promise. What are you wearing?” Taekwoon asked again, a little louder now. “The hoodie you sent me…” He said, throwing himself onto the bed with a soft thwump. “T-that’s it?”

“Mm…and your favorite briefs?” Wonshik couldn’t help groaning a little as he spread his legs, palming himself through the soft material. He heard Taekwoon give a broken little moan and he asked, “what about you?”

“Sweater…it’s the one you picked out for me…t-the last time I…ah…” He trailed off, giving a soft little whine. “Nn…and p-p…” He gave an embarrassed sound.

“Baby,” Wonshik said soothingly as he pulled his briefs off of his body and tossed them onto the floor. “You can do it…a sweater and…?”

Wonshik heard the shutter of a camera and Taekwoon saying, “…these…” before his cell phone buzzed, on the nightstand next to the speakerphone.

“Mm? What do you wanna show me, baby?” Wonshik opened the picture and moaned out loud as his hand grasped his cock, hard and flushed.

Taekwoon had taken a selca. He was, indeed wearing a soft cream-colored sweater; Wonshik had chosen it after he noticed that it would stretch over his boyfriend’s body deliciously. He could see the hem of it. But what really caught his attention was the sight of Taekwoon’s bulge stretching a pair of white panties.

“Oh god babe, don’t make me book a flight over there, oh Taek…hyung I want to rip them off you with my teeth…” He heard Taekwoon whimper and he says softly, “I want you to…nnh…Shik-ah…”

_Goddamn._

Why did his hyung have to sound so **hot**? Wonshik’s fingers trembled as he reached for a bottle of lube and pulled off the hoodie. “I’d rip them off so you could fuck me, I’d wear them if you asked me to…” He slicks up his fingers and says softly, “I’d do it for you, Sir…” As much as he wanted to hear Taekwoon whimper and moan, nobody could talk dirty quite like him, and he had missed it.

He missed Taekwoon’s soft, soothing voice whispering dirty things into his ear, interspersed with ‘I love you,’ over and over as Taekwoon fucked him. Taekwoon’s job and Wonshik’s degree may have kept them apart, but he could still get the dirty talk. “Sir…I’d do anything for you, I love you so so much.”

Taekwoon groaned from the other side of the line. "I wear panties and my boy becomes so _desperate_ …did you enjoy that? Seeing Sir’s cock straining through the cotton?”

Wonshik was trembling and he hissed as he pressed one finger against his entrance, rubbing lube around his puckered hole. “Y-yes Sir…I miss it…miss you…a-ah…fuck, Sir I want…I need your fingers…”

Taekwoon whispers “fuck,” and Wonshik knows that his boyfriend is jacking off to the sound of Wonshik’s voice. “F-fuck, Shik-ah– Are you fucking yourself already?”

Wonshik shook his head before speaking. “Oh no Sir…You didn’t…let me. More please, please, _please–_.”

Now it’s Taekwoon’s turn to hiss. “Such an obedient boy…you have permission. But go slow…ah…Sir misses your pretty mouth, Wonshik….need your gorgeous mouth on my dick…”

“Ahhh…” Wonshik replies, his whole body on fire as his other hand reaches along his body, leaving a slick trail of lube along his chest, along each bump of his abs before finally, finally his fingers reached his cock, tip already wet with precum. Wonshik drew a deep breath and pushed one finger in, legs spread wide and needy, wanting nothing more than his boyfriend’s large hands on his hips, bruising and possessive as Taekwoon prepped him.

“S-sir…oh, god…more, please…”

Taekwoon’s breathing is shallow now, completely aroused. “Fuck…” he breathes, voice tight. “You’re so good Shik-ah, so fucking good…”

Wonshik slowly pressed another finger into his entrance, moaning as his other hand traced around the head of his cock. He let out a whine when he felt himself open up even further, Taekwoon’s voice and encouragement ringing in his ears.

“Sir…sir…nnn…yes…so good, more, please–” Wonshik threw his head back as his fingers brushed against his prostate, just deep enough to have him shuddering in pleasure. Taekwoon’s answering groan spurred him on and he fucked down his own fingers with more vigor, stroking himself hard enough to have him panting into the speakerphone, fist tight around his girth.

“Mmm…you sound so delicious Shik-ah…cum for Sir, cum all over yourself, won’t you?”

The last thing Wonshik hears is “Cum for Sir, my beautiful boy,” and he’s so turned on, body coiled so tightly and  overheated that he does. One last thrust and Wonshik’s cumming, white ribbons spurting all over the sheets, hard enough that some of it lands on his chest. He’s panting, his vision spinning as he rides his high.

“Sir– Taek, do you…want to see?” he says, breathing deep and labored. He sounds satisfied and Taekwoon hums in approval. “Of course, baby…Show me.”

Taekwoon can hardly hit ‘save’ fast enough when he’s greeted by a selca of Wonshik, naked and sweaty on their bed, droopy eyes nearly completely closed and his jaw slack, allowing Taekwoon just a peek of his pink tongue. There was cum spattering his chest, his lower body, and covering the top of his spent cock.

“You’re so beautiful, Wonshik. Sir loves you very much…” he says to the receiver, and only hangs up when he can hear Wonshik’s deep, even breathing, trying to catch his breath.


End file.
